The Night of The Flesh Eater
by StormWind66
Summary: Jim West encounters a Halloween surprise!


Jim West had been given a solo assignment an easy one man job as Richmond said, but so far it started out anything but easy.

Jim rode through the woods as rain pelted down making the ground muddy and slippery which had nearly caused Black Jack to stumble a few times. Thunder roared and lighting flashed through the darkened woods providing Jim with a little light to guide him into town which seemed to be getting farther away the closer Jim got.

There was an eerie silence in the wood, not a peaceful one, but a loud disturbing silence.

'Nearly there boy' Jim said, as he patted Black Jack's nose as if to reply, the horse let out a soft whinny. Lighting flashed again, but this time Jim couldn't help but think something seemed outta odd, after a second darkness returned and then Jim heard a scratching sound coming from deep in the forest. Black Jack reared up and then began pounding his powerful front hooves into the ground, refusing to go any farther. soon the scratching stopped followed by a long silence then Jim heard the sound of leaves crunching as though something or someone was stepping on them.

Jim dismounted and with one hand tugged lightly on the horse's reins. 'Come on boy just a bit farther and we'll be in town' Jim said, in a soothing voice. As the crunching sound got closer Jim rested his other hand on his gun. The closer the sound got the more flighty Black Jack got as he tugged at his lead trying to pull free of his master's grasp. Lighting flashed just as Black Jack broke loose and ran off into the darkness, but in the brief moment of light Jim seen a thin boney figure standing against a tree.

The moment of light passed quickly, but even in the darkness Jim could still hear the deep labored breathing.

'Can I help you with something sir?' Jim asked, keeping his hand rested firmly on his gun. but the only reply he got was silence, then the sound of footsteps advancing even closer.

Jim stepped back as he pulled the gun from his holster. Jim backed against a tree as something cold and sticky grabbed his wrist, it was at just that time lighting flashed and Jim seen a good look at the figure. It was a man or at least what once was a man, One eye was missing will the other hung out of the socket swinging back and forth, it's face all bone besides a piece of lip that stick to its face and one gnarly sweaty tooth.

The creature gripped its bony claws around Jim's wrists, holding Jim tightly against the tree. Jim closed his eyes for a brief second and with quick thinking gave the creature a hard push followed by a smack to the stomach which caused the creature to stagger back. While the creature was down, Jim grabbed for his gun and began firing off shots, before running deeper into the woods, only to glance at the creature who was a short distance behind. Jim ran gracefully through the wood, dodging roots, trees and everything hidden by the darkness.

After running for what seemed like hours Jim came to a stop by an old ran down shack, The shutters swung open and closed creaking each time, windows were smashed, sharp bits of glass covered the ground, but the sight Jim noticed the most was the red splotch splatted on the wall. Jim took another look behind, surprised to find that the creature was nowhere in sight. After a few seconds of standing in the rain, Jim headed inside the house.

As Jim turned the door knob he heard a rustling sound in the trees. He looked up as loud cawing echoed through the forest, suddenly a flock of crows flew out, cawing loudly as if they were trying to get Jim to heed their warning. Jim watched the crows till their cawing faded into the distance and then he headed inside.

Once in, Jim pulled a match out from his pocket and struck it across the wall.  
At first glance the house looked as though it hadn't been used in years, chairs were broken and knocked over in heaps, Dust was thick, Cobwebs hung down from the walls and ceiling. There was a stairway leading down to a lower floor, but most of the steps had been broken.

Jim looked around the room for a few seconds more, before heading down the steps into what seemed like a never ending darkness.  
Jim stepped down from the final wooden step on to a cold cement floor. The room smelt strongly of mildew and decay. Jim lit another match, but a cold gust of wind blew it out as soon as he struck it.

Jim walked against gust of cold wind, picking his path slowly through the darkness. At first it was silent then Jim heard what sounded like chains rattling.

'Who's there?' Jim asked, silence followed then something or someone started cackling. With Chain rattling and the loud cackling Jim didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming down the steps or even the woman walk up behind him until she placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Who are you?' She asked, her voice sounded tired and weak.

Jim tried to get a good look at her face but all he could really make out were wisps of her white hair blowing each time a draft blew through the room. 'James West and now might I ask who you are and what you're doing here?' Jim replied.

The woman put her other hand on Jim's forehead and closed her eyes. 'Do you hear the sounds of the souls? Their trapped and need to be freed can you do that for them before he returns?' She asked, her voice now lacking any emotion.

Jim remained silent as the woman walked slowly around him, brushing her fingers across his face. 'Please help them, only after they are freed my they rest in peace' She said in almost a whisper. Jim took a breath and finally answered.

'I don't believe in ghosts miss, um what did you say your name was?' Jim asked.

'Ghosts are merely people who were once like you, but somewhere between life and death they got lost. A man called the flesh eater lurks in these woods, he was a horrid man when he lived among people then the town folk banished him to a life of solitude and he swore revenge now he walks the woods collecting souls of the travelers who come through here, first he eats them then he traps their souls forever, you're the first traveler who has come through here in many years, she said, still avoiding Jim's question.

Jim was silent as the woman continued her plea for help, never once had he turned a dismal down but there was something unsettling about the lady standing before him.

'There is but one way to rid the woods of the flesh eater and that is with flame, to burn his ghost and then for many years he'll rest and the souls will be at peace, please consider you're the only one who can stop him mister West, She said.

'And what makes you think that I'm the only one?' Jim asked, as the sound of something or someone crying filled the dark room.

'You have the power to control flame, I seen as you came inside, you were holding it in your hand.' She replied.

Jim pulled another match from his pocket and struck across the wall. 'You mean this?' He asked.

The woman nodded as she slowly reached her gloved hand out to touch it. 'It's a match, many people use them' Jim replied.

'It's been thirteen years since he's held these poor souls here and if they don't get freed soon they'll get lost deep within the darkness and despair where their cries will fill the never ending darkness, you can find him wandering the woods and in return for your help I'll return your beloved steed once you've finished' She whispered.

Jim stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. 'You took my horse! Alright if it means so much to you I'll help, but after I would like to know your name' Jim said, with a grin as he thought about escorting the beautiful nameless lady to a fancy restaurant.

You must go and find him now, before dawn. I shall await your return here' She said.

Jim was about to reply but to his dismay the woman disappeared deep within the shadows. Jim remained there a few seconds longer before heading back up the steps where the search would begin.

Once outside Jim found that the once pouring rain was now nothing more than a light drizzle. The clouds that had once covered the sky were slowly disappearing and the huge full moon provided Jim with a little light to guide him through the woods. For a few minutes the woods was plagued in silence, only broken by the howling wind and the trees swaying back and forth.

Then Jim heard the scratching and the leaves crunching under the Flesh Eater's feet. Jim wasted no time as he pulled a make shift bomb from his inside pocket. A bomb that would blow any person to bits. He headed quietly through the woods, toward the footsteps, only stopping when he came to a large green bush. Jim ducked down hiding himself will he waited for the creature to come.

After a few seconds Jim could see the boney figure crawling along the ground sniffing the grass and air for any sign of its lost prey. Then its head turned toward the bush where Jim was hiding and with lighting speed it dashed toward a bush. Its eye swung wildly back and forth seeing nothing, it's torn lip was curved in a snarl and its gnarly sweaty tooth face was barred, will its bone fingers dug into the ground.

Jim lit the bomb and tossed it at the creature, just before it leaped toward him, Smoke filled the woods, hiding the creature, then a huge loud teeth rattling explosion hit Jim along with hearing a loud shriek, but to his dismay when the smoke faded the creature was stilling standing. Growling as it came toward him. The creature leaped at Jim, pinning him to the ground. Jim struggled against the creature's sharp boney claws, while its saliva dripped into his eye.

After realizing his efforts of escape were fruitless, Jim struggled to reach a match from his pocket. The creature dug its claws into Jim's chest, but to Jim's relief they weren't sharp enough to cause to much damage.

Finally Jim fished a match out from his pocket and struck it. The first match was quickly put out by the creature's non ending acidic saliva. Each time the saliva dripped down Jim's face burned in pain. Jim struggled for his gun, managing to reach it just as the creature's saliva dripped in his mouth. Despite the burning pain Jim pulled the gun's trigger causing the creature to stagger back giving Jim enough time to escape.

Jim slowly got to his feet as a dizzying wave overtook him, then nausea and finally darkness as he rolled down the hill smacking against tree roots and rocks. The creature dashed after him, acid saliva still dripping from its mouth. Jim's barely conscious body continued to roll down the hill coming to a stop beside the lakes edge. The creature leaped on top of him digging it's claws into his chest, Jim tried weakly to push the creature off, but with little avail, as the pain and nausea got worse with the last of his strength Jim managed to push the creature off before he fell into the lake floating into the depths of oblivion.

Artie sat on the Wanderer glancing at the telegraph every few seconds. Jim had left on assignment more than five days ago and still Richmond had received no reports or any word of where Jim was. As he sat there stirring his drink absently mindedly Artie couldn't help but think something bad happened to his partner. After a few minutes of glancing at the telegraph Artie finally got up and headed for the door after grabbing his coat and gun.

Once Artie had Mesa saddled and everything ready he led Mesa a short distance from the Wanderer before mounting up. Artie pulled a map from his pocket and looked it over, Jim had been heading for a small town called Castle Creek which was located just past the large woods and so Artie began his search as he headed for the woods. Artie rode quickly toward the woods as rain drizzled down while mud flew up as Mesa ground her hooves into the dirt.

As Artie got closer to the woods Mesa began bucking up, refusing to go any farther. Without a word Artie dismounted and removed Mesa's tack knowing full well that she would run back to the Wanderer. Once she realized what her master had done Mesa neighed softly before galloping back to the Wanderer. After she was out of sight Artie lit his lantern and headed further into the woods to begin his search for Jim. Eerie silence filled the woods, save from the sound of Artie's boots sloshing through the mud puddles, as he got deeper in Artie heard the sound of water rushing in the stream at the edge of the woods, since the stream ran all the way through the town of Castle Creek Artie decided it would be best to start his search following it.

As he followed the stream to the lake Artie's gaze wandered back and forth along the trees and lake shore only stopping when he saw something blue submerging into the shallows of the lake, just out of the corner of his eye. Artie ran over to the lakes edge to get a better look, nearly staggering over when he seen the horrid sight, of his partner faced down sinking deeper in the water. 'James!' Artie yelled, as he quickly entered into the frigid bone chilling water, Artie reached for his friend's hand.

Artie pulled his partner from the water with all the strength he could muster, Artie carried him to a small clearing by the lake shore.

'Oh, James my boy what happened'?' Artie said quietly as he checked Jim's cold unconscious body and tended to his wounds then thanked God his partner was still alive. After bandaging up Jim, Artie started a small campfire and sat down beside Jim.  
Jim was beginning to move weakly.

Artie put a hand on his partner's shoulder, 'Jim, it's me Artie. Don't move too much otherwise you'll start the bleeding again' Artie said, as Jim's eyes snapped open. Jim looked around the area, his stomach churned as he moved his head back and forth will the whole world spun around him, until his sight finally focused on Artie.

'Is that re...really you Artie?' Jim asked, as he reached his out.

'Yes James my boy, the one and only' Artie replied.

'Art...Artie there's a creature in here, it attacked me' Jim said, quietly.

As Jim spoke Artie kept his gaze fixed toward a patch of trees where something or someone seemed to be moving back and forth through the shadow of the trees.

'Did you get a good look it Jim, it was most likely a wolf.' Artie replied.

Jim slowly got up into a sitting position despite Artie's disapproval.

'Artie it was huge and its flesh was missing...' Jim stopped as the sound of something scratching against a tree echoed through the woods. 'That's it Artie! There's something you need to know! Artie! Only fire can kill it' Jim said.

Deciding it best not to argue with his partner who was most likely dazed after what happened Artie turned toward Jim. Before Artie had time to say anything Jim pulled a bomb out from the inside of his coat.

'I tried a smaller bomb and it didn't affect it at all, but I'm sure this incendiary bomb will do a fair bit of damage' Jim said.

As Artie looked the bomb over a sound of leaves crunching, filled the forest. Artie got to his feet then headed into the trees, holding the bomb tightly in his hands He could see the disgusting creature poking it's ugly head out of the shadows as he got deeper into the trees.

Suddenly with no warning the creature jumped out from the patch of trees and leaped onto Artie, digging its razor sharp claws into his chest. As Artie fell to the ground the bomb slipped from his grasp and rolled aimlessly around the ground.

'ARTIE!' Jim yelled, with quick thinking Jim made a dash for the bomb, grabbing it just before it rolled into the lake. 'Artie try to shoot it' Jim said.

Artie tried reaching for his gun with little progress. Darkness quickly overtook him as wet sticky blood dripping down his chest, Artie closed his eyes nearly letting darkness overtake him. Then he heard the sound of a gun going off and his chest felt lighter. Artie slowly opened his eyes to see the creature stagger back stunned from the bullet's impact.

'Run Artie!' Jim yelled.

Artie slowly staggered to his feet with every bit of strength he had. Once Artie was near him, leaning heavily against a tree, Jim lit the fuse on the bomb then threw it at the creature. Jim pushed both himself and Artie under a bush, just as the bomb exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

After the smoke cleared and all that was left of the creature were small bits and pieces of flesh and bone on fire, Jim stiffly got to his feet.

'Thanks Jim, I thought I was a goner there!' Artie said, as Jim offered him a hand in getting up which Artie accepted gratefully.

'That's the ugliest wolf I've ever seen' Jim said, sarcastically.

Artie rolled his eyes and playfully hit his friends shoulder.

Jim was about to reply when a faceless lady dressed in a white gown appeared in front of him. Leaving Artie's jaw drop as he stared at her beauty.

'You have done well James West. The souls may find peace now. They shall be forever grateful to you' As she spoke she gazed up at the sky, Jim and Artie followed her gaze. Small lights of many colors swirled around the woods, slowly floating up as they made their way to a better place and somewhere in the distance somebody said 'Thank you James West'.

As they stood there in shocked silence Jim and Artie where surprised to see that the woman was now gone. They heard the sound of hooves sloshing in the mud and forest debris, filling the forest then in the distance Jim could see his faithful black stallion running toward him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was nearly dawn by the time Jim and Artie got back to the Wanderer, both stiff and soaked by the pouring rain. Jim slumped down on the settee, Artie headed into another room preparing a nice hot bath.

'Was that real Artie or just a crazy dream?' Jim asked.

'I want to say a crazy dream, but I think it was real or at least these gashes sure feel real' Artie replied.

'Richmond will want a report about what happened' Jim said, as Artie stepped out of the bathroom.

Both men were silent as they thought over their report.

'Alright on your way back from Castle Creek you were attacked by this ugly wolf who hadn't eaten in weeks' Artie said, as he looked at Jim with an innocent face.

Jim grinned. 'Sounds believable to me' He replied just before Artie and him burst out laughing.

'I think there's a hot bath waiting for me Jim so don't bother me unless its President Grant calling.' demands Artie.  
Sure thing buddy, sure thing!

THE END


End file.
